If Only You Were Here
by angelraine
Summary: [SS Songfic] Sakura had her memories back and now, she's in her own world. However, Syaoran left her. She remembered the memories they shared which made it painful for her.


If Only You Were Here

_Dark…_

_Cold…_

_  
_She held herself as she shuddered because of the night's cold breeze. She stared into the city from her room's balcony. The city was asleep. No light was flickering from the town.

_Distant…_

_Cabalistic…_

In her heart, there was something missing. Something mystical was lost after all of her memories were returned to her. She continued to stare into the sleeping city and sighed as she tried to remember what his last words to her when he left.

_Back in the land of Clow, he returned her to his Highness, the King. The princess walked slowly as she was accompanied by him and the white ball of fluff for one last time. _

_He told her that he had decided to live in another world where he could discover new artifacts, meet new people, and see the lands._

_She told him that she wanted him to stay with her for they had formed a friendship that was too strong to break and… she wanted to know him more because she felt that he was the part missing in her memories._

_But he still told her that he'll go. _

_As soon as she stepped into the palace, the while ball of fluff bid her good bye and left with him…_

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling as she pictured his face in her mind. She remembered his auburn brown hair and his hazel eyes that pierced her heart. She remembered the warm smile he always gave her when they talk. She remembered his worrying voice every time something happened. But now, that was only a memory… a memory of the boy she missed…

"Syaoran…"

A picture of you reminds me how the years have gone so lonely

And why do you have to leave me without saying that you love me?

There's this feeling in her heart that she never knew was there. She longed for him but all that was left with her was their memories together. The memories he helped her procure through time and space… that was what was left of him…

I'm saying I love you again

Are you listening?

Open your eyes once again

Look at me crying

A tear slid down her eyes and stared at the city again. That was how her heart felt… cold and empty inside. She wanted to see him, to hold him… to finally telling him what she felt for him. But it was too late.

If only you can hear me shout your name

If only you could feel my love again

The stars in the sky will never be the same

If only you were here

She stared into the heavenly night sky. Stars twinkled and shimmered like the tears that slid down her face. Oh, how she wished that he would come back to see her! She tried to remember fond memories they shared…

A picture of you reminds me how the days have gone so empty

And why do you have to leave me without saying that you love me?

I'm saying I love you again

Are you listening?

Open your eyes once again

Look at me crying

All those memories made her weep more tears… the tears of sadness... the tears of her heart… She wanted it to stop but it seemed like it was a fountain of water, continuously falling.

If only you can hear me shout your name

If only you could feel my love again

The stars in the sky will never be the same

If only you were here

"_Princess, are you okay?"_

"_Princess, is something wrong?"_

"_I'm glad you're alright."_

"_I promised to protect you no matter what happens to me…"_

"_I just wished that the person I love would still love me after all this…"_

"_The person I love is so special to me, that's why I have to complete this mission."_

I'm saying I love you again

Are you listening?

Open your eyes once again

Look at me crying

His voice echoed in her head. It was like music that wouldn't get out of her. She wanted to scream… to call out for him… to say his name loudly… But all she could do was whisper… utter his name.

"Syaoran…"

If only you can hear me shout your name

If only you could feel my love again

The stars in the sky will never be the same again

If he only knew how much she missed him, how much she wanted him to be there, and how much she loved him…

If he only knew…

If only I have wings so I can fly

I wanna be with you for all the time

My love for you will never die

"Syaoran…"

If only you can hear me shout your name

If only you could feel my love again

The stars in the sky will never be the same again

If only you were here

_Once, he told her, "Always remember I'm always here to protect you, to watch over you…"_

"_Always?"_

"_Always…"_

If only you were here...

**Author's Notes:** Whew! Finally, I have written my first Tsubasa Chronicles fan fiction in English. I was the person who wrote the first Tagalog Tsubasa Chronicles fan fiction.

I hope that you like this, even though the theme is sad and all. I really do love the S+S pairing. It's just that my own Syaoran is far from me so I wrote this fic.

The song was just perfect for this story. I am so addicted to Philippines's very own Calla Lily. They sang the song in this fic. It's called "Stars".

Oh, by the way, please do review. I really appreciate reviews!

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns Tsubasa Chronicles, Sakura and Syaoran, and the white ball of fluff: MOKONA! Puu! Also, Calla Lily owns the song "Stars".


End file.
